This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. People often park and leave vehicles and subsequently forget where the vehicle is parked or how to navigate from their current location to the location of their vehicle. Such a situation can be a waste of one's time, a security concern, and/or a source of frustration. In other situations, a first person may park and leave the vehicle that a second person needs or wants to locate. The first person may fail to communicate the location of the vehicle to the second person and/or fail to provide navigable directions to the vehicle. In such a situation, the second person may face security risks and/or inconveniences if he or she is unable to readily locate the vehicle.
Currently, if a user, such as a vehicle owner, owns a vehicle with a remote access and/or security service that can be accessed through an Internet-capable cell phone, and the user desires to know where his or her car is geographically parked, he or she may access the remote-access service via a cell phone to view a map showing the location of the vehicle. Such a system is not without its share of limitations.
One such limitation of a current system is that such systems do not show the location of the user, relative to the vehicle, on the same screen. Furthermore, the map may not be displayed in a zoom level to permit a user to precisely locate his or her parked vehicle.